


FYI

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Jack thinks there's something Ianto should see.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.23.]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Flowers [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	FYI

**Author's Note:**

> Another double-drabble Support Stacie auction incentive fic (a bit slow to go up here, for which I apologize; I lost track!), for Kholly this time, who asked for "Ianto in the Flowers!verse." As I told her, this scene has been haunting me for a while, so I took the opportunity to write it up.
> 
> * * *

Ianto doesn’t know how Jack’s talked him into this, but then Jack is a law unto himself.  
  
Jack leads him down the gangplank, to the wooden double doors. The Doctor tactfully stays at the controls, giving them privacy. Jack’s arm goes around Ianto’s shoulders, but it isn’t till Jack reaches for the handle that Ianto realizes his intent.  
  
“Wait, is that a good — “ he says, just as Jack twists the latch and throws the doors wide open.  
  
Nothing happens. “ — idea,” he finishes, somewhat lamely.  
  
“Forcefield,” Jack says, succinctly. “D’you think I’d open it otherwise?”  
  
“With you, one is never sure,” Ianto says, his mouth on autopilot. The rest of him is taking in the sight before them: the Earth, half in light, half in darkness, filling his field of view. The detail is exquisite: swirling clouds, the crinkles of mountain ranges, the glittering fairy-dust of nightside cities. Photographs don’t do it justice.  
  
Jack’s arm tightens, pressing their sides together. He rests his head against Ianto’s, their temples touching. “I wanted you to see this, just once,” he said, his voice low and affectionate in Ianto’s ear. “I wanted you to know exactly what you’re fighting for.”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31487>


End file.
